Random Days
by TwilightFreakxoxo
Summary: It's a random day at the Cullens' house, but what if Alice has another vision? & What if it wasnt a battle against another? What if it was a battle against death? Could they fight to save the one they love? VAMPIRES!
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight! The characters are awesome & I admire Stephenie  
Here's the Prologue. I thought it was needed so I added it. Hope you like it

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue:**

_Oh no!_

I gasped. It must be one of her visions.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

I could see her visions. Mysterious vampires, a ton of them, and they were going to try to kill my daughter.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, "Alice? Edward?"

I looked at Alice.

_We have to keep her safe, Edward._

_I was still in shock. They couldn't take her. Not my daughter. NO!_

"_BELLA, GO GET RENESMEE!" I yelled, "NOW!"_

"_Why? W-w-w-what's wrong?" Bella asked, terrified._

"_Please love, just do it," I begged._

_Please let her be there. Please, please, please._

_Bella practically flew up the stairs and back down._

"_SHE'S GONE!" Bella cried. _


	2. A Random Morning

******I do not own Twilight! The characters are awesome & I admire Stephenie Meyer.  
Here's the first chapter. Review please :) Hope you like it**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edwards Point of View:**

"Where is my cheese?!?!" cried Emmett.

I sat on the couch, keeping a straight face.

"Edward, were you eating Emmett's cheese again?" Esme asked.

"No," I lied.

_Emmett's gonna figure it out Edward_

Damn. So I guess I should give up now, since Alice's visions are saying he'll figure it out anyway.

Emmett cried and cried on the floor.

"R-r-r-rose, get the keys. I need to go buy my SUPER CHEESE!" he whimpered.

But then there was no response. Rose had left early in the morning.

"Um, Rose stepped out this morning," I said.

Emmett glared at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, who the hell is this?" Emmett asked.

"Rose's boyfriend?!?! I'm her wife, I mean husband!" Emmett cried, "Give the phone to her right now!!!"

"Rose? How could you?!?!" he cried.

I looked at Alice she looked as if she was about to crack up.

_1,2,3,4,5,6.…_

Darn! She was blocking her thoughts again.

"Who am I? It's Emmett!" he paused, " Rose Marie Elvera? Oh sorry, wrong number."

I began to crack up and my whole family joined with me.

Emmett stomped his way out the door.

We continued to laugh.

**Emmett's point of view:**

"Darn it! I'm an idiot!" I yelled.

"God, Emmett, what did you do?" Rose asked as she appeared suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I looked down at my clothes. They were totally fine.

"Your hair! Did you not fix it?" she asked, "Here." She pulled out a comb out of her pocket and combed down my hair.

I smiled and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"I love you," I said.

She stared at me and smiled.

"What? Do you not love me too?" I growled.

"Your ridiculous," she laughed.

"So you don't?!?!" I cried.

"Of course I do, my monkey man," she smiled.

"YES!" I yelled.

**Meanwhile, at the Cullens' house**

DING DONG!

I jumped. It was Bella. I could smell her already. I ran at an inhumanly speed to the door.

_God Edward._

"Shut up Alice," I said.

I opened the door and there she was. She looked at me like I was a pot of gold. I didn't understand it. How could she look at me like I'm the valuable prize, when I'm the lucky winner. And why must she give up her precious life to spend the rest of her life as a monster like me.

"Hey," I smiled.

If she was human, she would have blushed tomato red. I really loved that. And I missed it so much.

"Hey," she said as she jumped up onto me with open arms.

I caught her before she slipped.

_Good catch Edward. That wouldn't have been pretty if she fell._

_Here comes Emmett and Rose._

_100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90..._


	3. The Vision

**I do not own Twilight! The characters are awesome & I admire Stephenie Meyer.  
Here's the second chapter. Review please :) Hope you like it**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edwards POV:**

The door busted open. Like Alice thought, it was Emmett and Rose.

"Edward!" he yelled "You ate my SUPER CHEESE?!?!"

*cough* *cough* "Um maybe a little…." He glared at me. "Okay, a lot."

Bella laughed endlessly and soon my family joined with her.

She looked so lovely as she laughed. No one could compare to her love and beauty to me.

She is the only reason I'm alive. If that's what I am.

She is a vampire, I'm a vampire, and our daughter is half. We were a happy family.

"What's so funny?" I smiled.

"You guys are fighting over cheese?" she laughed.

"I guess so," I laughed, but Emmett was still glaring at me.

Rose pursed her lips, holding her laugh.

"_God my boyfriend is a retard," _she thought.

"Emmett I got more," Rose smiled, "Here!"

"WOO HOO! WOO HOO! SUPER CHEESE!" He yelled.

Everyone began to crack up again. Wow. Emmett seriously loved cheese.

I looked at Bella holding Renesmee. The two loves of my life. Bella looked deep into my eyes and smiled. I really missed the blush on her face. It was so adorable.

I put my arm around Bella and we watched our daughter. Renesmee smiled at us. It reminded me of Bella as a human. Suddenly, her face turned tomato red.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella yelled, "Did she just blush?"

Suddenly, our whole family gathered around the couch.

Renesmee blushed again.

"It's so beautiful," I mumbled, " You know, I miss that."

Bella looked up and gave me a peck on the lips.

After a while, Renesmee fell asleep and was upstairs in her room.

"Hey love, are we going hunting tonight?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and smiled.

_Oh no!_

I gasped. It must be one of her visions.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

I could see her visions. Mysterious vampires, a ton of them, and they were going to try to kill my daughter.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, "Alice? Edward?"

I looked at Alice.

_We have to keep her safe, Edward._

_I was still in shock. They couldn't take her. Not my daughter. NO!_

"_BELLA, GO GET RENESMEE!" I yelled, "NOW!"_

"_Why? W-w-w-what's wrong?" Bella asked, terrified._

"_Please love, just do it," I begged._

_Please let her be there. Please, please, please._

_Bella practically flew up the stairs and back down._

"_SHE'S GONE!" Bella cried. _

_Alice gasped…_


	4. What Now?

**I do not own Twilight! The characters are awesome & I admire Stephenie  
Here's the third chapter. Review please :)**** Hope you like it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward's Point of view:**

"NO!!!!!!" I growled.

Bella fell to her knees and sat there like a statue. If she was human still, she would be sobbing right now.

Emmett punched the wall and knocked down the wall.

Rose just stood there. Just like Bella, statue-like.

Alice was searching her visions.

And Jasper, was having difficulty calming people down. But he couldn't even calm his own self down.

Carlisle sat on the couch looking out the window.

Esme sat next to him patting him on the back.

I sat there, frozen and white. Everybody was dumbstruck.

How could they do this to me? HOW?!?! They couldn't take Renesmee away from us. They just couldn't.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I had no idea who had done this. How? How could they? Edward was too devastated to speak. Alice was probably searching her visions. I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHO DID THIS?!?! " I asked, "SOMEONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Edward's head shot up.

"Bella love, we have to stay calm," he said.

What?!?! "STAY CALM, EDWARD?!?! STAY CALM?!?!" I yelled, "HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN SOMEONE JUST KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTER?!?!"

"Bella, we'll find her. We have to," he said.

"HOW EDWARD?!?! HOW?!?!" I yelled

I reached into my pockets for my phone. I dialed Jacob's number and hit send.

"Hello," he said.

"Jake…Renesmee is gone…" I said.

**Jacob's Point of View**

"W-what?!" I yelled, "I'm coming."

I jumped into my car and drove as fast as I could, not caring if a police caught me.

How could this happen? How?

Tears clouded my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. I cleared my eyes and when I opened them headlights crashed into my car.

**Edward's point of view**

**I heard a low cry.**

"**RENESMEE?!" I cried.**

**Bella flew up the stairs with me behind her.**

**My family followed.**


	5. TyroVamporic

**I do not own Twilight! The characters are awesome & I admire Stephenie 's the fourth chapter. It's based on personal experience. It's kind of something that happened to my little brother. Review please :) Hope you like it!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's point of view:**

I flew up the stairs as fast as I could. I threw Rose's bedroom door open and there she was.

She was shaking and foam was coming out of her mouth.

She was having a seizure.

I gasped.

I quickly grabbed her and gave her to Carlisle.

Carlisle held her in his arms examining her.

"CARLISLE! DO SOMETHING," Edward cried.

I could see she was loosing consciousness.

Tears were rolling down my face.

"SHE'S LOOSING PULSE, CODE BLUE!" Carlisle yelled.

I was sobbing.

The window opened up by itself.

Nobody cared.

A wave of air came and hit us.

Renesmee began to cry.

"SHE'S BACK," Carlisle yelled.

A wave of relief was sent down my body.

We walked down stairs and discussed.

"Boys, we have to go research the huge library," Carlisle said.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper nodded.

"Girls, you all stay here and take care of Nes…Renesmee I mean," he said.

We nodded.

"Call me if anything happens," he said sternly.

**Edward's Point of View:**

**It's been three days. We have looked through about 5,782, 867, 125 books. Still, nothing.**

**Emmett grabbed the last book.**

"**Tyrovamporic, a rare child vampire disease caused by a visit of an evil vampire soul. Effects include, human seizures, foaming of the mouth, and temperatures up to 400 degrees Fahrenheit. The only cure is a Top Secret process, invented by . If not cured, vampire's body will weaken until body can no longer work," he read.**

"**WHAT?!?!" I cried.**

**Nessie can't die! No!**

"**? The last time I heard of him was 100 years ago," Carlisle said, " Edward, Remember the pink envelope I told you to keep?""Yeah," I said.**

"**Get it," he commanded.**

**I ran to my old room and opened the small drawer. I took out the envelope.**

**I ran back to Carlisle's office.**

**He took the envelope and opened it.**

"**Here's his address," he said, "Edward?""Yes Carlisle," I said.**

"**You and Bella are going to stay here and take care of Renesmee," he said and I nodded, "the rest of us are going to look for ."**


End file.
